


Новый эксперимент

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Death, Dark, F/F, Mad Science, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если девушка говорит, что экспериментирует с другими девушками, это ещё не значит, что она би. Возможно, она просто сумасшедшая учёная(c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Бета GippoRex.

Платье успевает основательно пропитаться кровью даже за те пять минут, которые ей требуются, чтобы найти в рюкзаке телепортатор и набрать адрес дома. Наверное, не стоило подхватывать труп под мышки и так крепко прижимать к себе — с другой стороны, чёртово устройство всё ещё барахлит порой, и ей не хочется рисковать потерей пары-тройки частей мёртвого тела, что не войдут в область перемещения.  
Кроме того, будет, на чём попробовать новый пятновыводитель. Улучшенный, с добавлением нанороботов.  
Оказавшись в лаборатории, она делает было шаг к одному из столов, но вовремя вспоминает, что нужно сначала забрать и другой труп. Так что она быстро запихивает остывающее тело в холодильник, стирает попавшие на гоглы капли крови и вновь включает телепортатор.

Светловолосый — Тидус, кажется, так она его называла? — два раза оживает в процессе вскрытия к её неудовольствию, так что на третий она просто отрезает ему голову. Жаль, конечно: такая порча материала существенно влияет на общую картину, но она не может позволить себе постоянно отвлекаться на его попытки выбить скальпель из рук или слезть со стола. Кроме того, даже так ей удаётся почерпнуть много нового и полезного.  
Анатомия зомби оказывается ещё удивительнее, чем ей представлялось. Она с едва сдерживаемым трепетом изучает взглядом почерневшие сосуды, тронутые серой гнилью органы, скукожившиеся почти вдвое, как перележавшие на жаре фрукты, ставшие похожими на плохо пропечённое тесто мышцы. На её лице расползается улыбка, безумная и острая, почти такая же острая, как лезвие, которым она делает осторожные надрезы. Тёмная кровь пачкает небесно-голубые перчатки.  
Кровь зомби похожа цветом и консистенцией на машинное масло — но пахнет от неё почему-то сырой землёй и — самую малость — жжёным мясом. Она подносит руку к лицу — не слишком близко, разумеется — и жадно вдыхает.  
Сыворотка нужной концентрации получается только с третьей попытки. Она пару секунд любуется содержимым стеклянной пробирки, представляя себе будущую армию зомби-солдат.  
Ладно, решает она, не будем забегать слишком далеко. Посмотрим на результат первого эксперимента.

Закончив последний стежок, она обрезает нитку и, стянув одну из перчаток, вытирает пот со лба. Самое сложное — операция на лёгком и пришивание почти отрубленной руки, держащейся на одном сухожилии — позади. Слава Тесла, всё заняло не так уж много времени: у неё уже начинали дрожать руки.  
Вновь надев перчатку, она тянется за заранее заготовленным шприцем.

Ожидание затягивается.  
Она уже успела перепройти все имеющиеся на планшете игры плюс изобрести ещё несколько новых, поиграть со спустившимся в лабораторию СоИ, ещё раз взглянуть на мозг Тидуса — но время течёт отчаянно медленно.  
Взяв и тут же с нетерпением отбросив томик Лоуренса, она зло смотрит на лежащее на столе тело.  
Откровенно говоря, есть ещё одна причина, по которой она так надеется на успех. Нет, разумеется, дело науки на первом месте, это даже не подлежит сомнению — но нет смысла отрицать, что Ноа при жизни вызывала у неё довольно... противоречивые чувства. Иногда она готова была возненавидеть эту вечно улыбающуюся задротку, которая по какой-то причине вечно клеилась к ней как рыба-прилипала. Они даже приятельницами не были, но отчего-то вселенная обожала сталкивать их друг с другом: в коридорах, библиотеке, на различных курсах. И Ноа, похоже, нравилось видеть в этом некий знак свыше — она радостно махала ей рукой, как лучшему другу, норовила подхватить под локоть, вечно пыталась расспрашивать о том, чем она занимается у себя в лаборатории, с восторгом заливалась о новостях настольных игр, и даже хмурое лицо и односложные ответы собеседницы никогда не уменьшали её энтузиазма. Она откровенно раздражала её: своей жизнерадостностью, своими глупыми, кое-как перетянутыми разноцветными резинками хвостиками, своими глупыми футболками с якобы смешными надписями, но больше всего — своей абсолютной уверенностью, что ей всегда и везде рады.  
Но было и ещё кое-что. Иногда глухое раздражение на грани ненависти сменялось другим чувством — таким же тёмным и неясным, скручивающимся тугой спиралью где-то в животе. В эти минуты её улыбка начинала выглядеть не такой уж глупой, а казавшиеся ужасно мягкими на ощупь волосы манили зарыться в них пальцами. И, может, сделать с ними что-нибудь ещё.  
Ей это ярко виделось пару раз в грёзах — той их разновидности, когда колени сводит от напряжения, а рука сама собой тянется под юбку. Ноа на коленях, бесстыдно голая и вопрошающая своим обычным самодовольным тоном «да, госпожа, что я могу сделать для вас» и, получив ответ, растягивает губы в широкой ухмылке и поднимает руки, скользит мягкими до неприличия ладонями по её бёдрам, затем наклоняется и...  
Она прижимает руки к животу, раздосадованно ругаясь про себя. Сейчас не время думать о всяких глупостях. Должно быть, напряжение последних восьми часов даёт о себе знать.  
Крепче сжав колени, она скрещивает ноги.  
Тупая Ноа. Даже после смерти покоя не даёт.

Она возится с последней версией гейдара, когда слышит позади удивлённый кашель и последовавшие за ним приглушённые ругательства.  
Надо же, всего на пятнадцать минут позже заданного срока. Она ещё раз проверяет лезвие в рукаве — просто, на всякий случай — и оборачивается.  
Ноа сидит на столе, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, и с нечитаемым выражением рассматривает стежки на руке. Затем проводит пальцами по зашитой груди.  
Поднимает взгляд на неё.  
— Сэйно?  
— Меня зовут Инсэйно, сколько раз говорить? — раздражённо бросает она и тут же замолкает, увидев, что Ноа вновь сверкает улыбкой во все зубы, словно идиотка. Великий Тесла, некоторые приматы не меняются и после смерти.  
— Да-да, — нетерпеливо машет рукой Ноа. — Слушай, мне казалось, я вроде как умерла. То есть, этот урод ткнул в меня ганблейдом, такие вещи обычно приводят к смерти.  
— Считай, что тебе повезло, — хмуро заявляет Инсэйно, делая шаг вперёд. — Кстати, есть не хочешь? Мяса, например? Неконтролируемой жажды насилия не замечаешь?  
Ноа некоторое время прислушивается к себе, болтая ногами. Инсэйно не отводит глаз от полоски стянутой нитками раны под левой грудью.  
— Нет, — наконец сообщает она. — Хотя от бургера бы не отказалась.  
— Хорошо, — Инсэйно сцепляет пальцы в некоем подобии молитвенного жеста. — Пришлось закачать в тебя пару литров искусственной крови на основе одной очаровательной смеси. Так что, если почувствуешь тягу к поеданию мозгов, скажи.  
Ноа поджимает губы.  
— Не хочу быть зомби. Зомби тупые и скучные, вампиры куда лучше.  
И нагло смеется, заметив выражение лица Инсэйно.  
Но возмутиться вслух та не успевает: "зомби" спрыгивает со стола и, звонко шлёпая босыми ногами по полу, подходит к ней. Она почти не изменилась внешне, не считая ряда стежков на руки и груди — только глаза стали чуть темнее, а кожа, наоборот, побледнела. Инсэйно вновь думает о её мягких ладонях и с усилием сглатывает.  
— Вообще-то, — с серьёзным видом, словно объясняя, почему "Privateer" — лучшая игра в мире, сообщает Ноа, — когда ты тогда сказала, что экспериментируешь с девушками, я думала о несколько других экспериментах.  
— Оу,— Инсэйно чувствует, что начинает краснеть под её насмешливым взглядом. — Ну... хм...  
Ноа продолжает смотреть.  
А, к чёрту.  
Она запускает пальцы в чёрные волосы, на которых ещё остались частички крови — её настоящей крови, не той тёмной жидкости, что сейчас бежит по венам Ноа — и прижимается к её губам, жадно, отчаянно, словно она и есть голодный до чужой плоти живой мертвец. Внутренний голос что-то насмешливо шепчет про Франкенштейна и его монстра, но она мысленно отмахивается от него.  
Ноа запускает руки под халат. Ладони у неё действительно очень мягкие. А пальцы — длинные и ловкие, и от их холодных касаний жаркая спираль в животе раскручивается всё быстрее.

Момент, когда эти ловкие пальцы вытаскивают из рукава лезвие, а добрые насмешливые глаза темнеют окончательно, она позорно пропускает.  
Ноа широко улыбается, прямо как в её грёзах — только вот там на ярко-алых губах не было чужой крови.  
Кровь обжигающей струйкой течёт по груди, и перед тем, как потерять сознание, она успевает вспомнить, что её всегда больше всего бесило в Ноа.  
Она постоянно лжёт.  
И если подумать, не такая уж она и тупая.


End file.
